Bliss
by duckmadgirl
Summary: life couldn't be better for molly, living in a dream house and planning her wedding to Charles, but life is set to throw a spanner in to the works. weeks before the wedding Charles is seriously wounded whilst on deployment. can they over come what has happened and find bliss in married life
1. Chapter 1 wedding plans

Molly was sat in the dinning room of the cottage she shared with Charles. It was one of the surprises he had given her for valentines day and with snow on the ground it had looked picturesque. She was looking over the seating plan for the wedding and trying to place members of her family where they wouldn't embarrass her or kill each other.

Charles walked over and handed her a cup of tea and sat down in the seat next to her

"How's it going" he asked looking at what she had done so far.

"it's not" molly sighed pushing the papers away from her and sipping her tea

"don't stress your self out. I will help you later."

"thank you" she said putting her head in his shoulders. "I just don't know who to place where. Especially your family. I really don't want to cause a family feud."

Charles laughed. Some members of his family could be uptight and not want to sit near molly's guests. And then there was 2 section who could cause embarrassment for them both. He pulled the papers back to them and began to talk her through the members of her family who were coming and who disliked who and why great aunt Enid could sit next to cousin Bert. Molly soon realised that Charles extended family sounded more bonkers than her own family.

Eventually they managed to sort all the guests out and seat them in appropriate seats where they wouldn't kill each other.

The following week molly was stood in the middle of a wedding dress shop in London with her mum, nan and sister. She was trying on a dress that her sister had picked out. Molly hated it, it was tacky and had several large slits in the sides and the skirt was slit right up, it was in molly's opinion really tacky and not something she would wear now, maybe if she had been marrying Artan in her old life but not now. She looked at her self in the mirror and hatted what she saw.

"oh molly. You look lovely" her mom cooed

"err... mum its awful I hate it." She grimaced and turned to the shop assistant "I would like to take it off now please"

Molly changed back in to her everyday clothes and headed out of the shop.

"what was wrong with that dress moll's" her mum asked

" it was awful as I said , not to mention 100% tack town, I just can't wear something like that mum" molly said softly

"why not" jade chimed in

Molly took a deep breath. "Because I want something elegant and classy not something that only looks good thrown on the floor of some cheep hotel.

After a few hours of shopping molly parted ways from her family as she had to catch the train back to Bath. She promised her self that she would not let her family help with her dress search.

Molly arrived in to Bath spa shortly after 7 pm and was greeted by Charles who helped her with all of her bags.

"good trip" he smiled

"yeah apart from the dress mum wanted me to get married in."

She took out her phone and showed him the picture that jade had taken

Charles smiled " I take it that is not your wedding dress then"

"you have to be joking I look awful it is so tacky and awful"

"I think it looks lovely" Charles said with a wicked glint in his eye

Molly wacked him, Charles put his arm around her and tried to fight her off

"hey okay, okay I was joking"

They stopped off at a takeaway that was near to their cottage and spent the evening snuggled up in front of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2 dreams

Several weeks had passed and the wedding was fast approaching. The little medieval church in the village had been booked, as had the grand ball room in the town centre, the seating plan had been finalised.

Molly was stood In one of the wedding boutiques in bath again with her mum and sister who had gotten a coach down from London. Molly came out of the changing room wearing a gorgeous white gown with lace selves on a tight bodice with a full length skirt that flowed from her waist showing her slender figure. It was her dream dress.

"what do you want a dress like that for?" her sister quizzed

"because it is elegant and looks nice." Molly answered back

"oooh get you all posh and precious now" jade suddenly became cold and cruel towards molly

"it aint nothing like that, I just want to look nice and feel special on my wedding day." Molly cried back her east end accent prominent.

Molly ordered the dress and changed back quickly in to her everyday clothes and left the shop. The three of them headed to one of the hotels in the town centre where they were meeting Charles and his parents so molly could introduce them before the big day.

Charles was already at the hotel when they arrived.

"mum, jade this is pam and Andrew. Charles parents."

Pam held out her had to shake Belinda's

"Belinda ... you must be so proud of molly."

"yea we are Charles is a luck man"

Molly cringed at the way her mum was talking but happy that everyone seamed to be getting on well, and grateful that her dad wasn't with them as he could have started a argument . Charles went to help his dad with the drinks.

The silence at the table was awkward and molly was grateful when Charles returned with the tray of tea and was followed by his dad with the scones and jam and cream.

Molly said her goodbyes at the coach station, she promised that she would visit London again soon before the wedding as she had to sort out jade and belle's bridesmaid dresses. Charles walked over to molly and put his arm around her as he knew that she found saying goodbye to her parents hard. They stood and waved to molly's family until the coach was a small figure in the distance. Charles pulled molly close and lead he away and back towards home

 **sorry its short but I hope you enjoy it anyway Duckmadgirl xx**


	3. Chapter 3 change of plans

Charles put the phone down and sat on the chair that was next to the phone in the hall. It was less than 8 weeks to the wedding. He had received orders for a tour in West Africa helping in the Refugee camps out there. They really could have done with out this, Charles didn't want to leave molly with the rest of the planning as when his tour would officially end would only leave several days before the wedding.

Molly walked out of the kitchen and handed Charles a mug of coffee.

"who was that?" she asked cheerily

"major Crawley, I have been ordered to take a short tour in west Africa "

"how short?" molly asked

"6 weeks, look I know its not ideal but I have been told I have to go as I backed out of the last tour last minute"

" Charles we get married in 8 weeks"

"I know but what can I do, I have to follow the orders I am given, look it will be fine we will make it work"

"okay, when do you leave "

"Wednesday"

"Charles that's in 4 days , what about Sam and your parents?"

"mum and dad will understand , Rebecca on the other hand , I need to call her and explain, could you get my kit bag out of the spare room please." He smiled weakly and started to dial Rebecca's number he waited and took a deep breath as the phone began to ring his ex wife could be difficult at the best of times.

Charles put the phone down as molly walked back down the stairs. Rebecca had had a go saying that he always cared more about the army than he did his son and family. Molly saw this frustration from the stairs.

"guessing she wasn't too happy about your tour"

"she practically said that I didn't care for Sam and I care more about the army"

"what that's ridiculous you love Sam more than anything. She is just being a cow" molly smiled and wrapped her arms around Charles and kissed him on the cheek

The next few days were a blur of Charles sorting things out and spending time with Sam before he went away. On Tuesday night they went to Bath for a family meal with Charles parents and Sam who after much persuasion Rebecca had allowed to go and then allowed to stay at his grand parents over night. Sam had been upset to hear that his dad was going away but Charles thought that was the way Rebecca had spun it, Sam had cheered up when he found out that he was allowed to stay with his nan and molly

That night molly and Charles had just snuggled down when the door to their room opened and Sam plodded in.

"Daddy can I have a hug" the little voice said in to the darkness

Charles switched on the light besides the bed and pulled the covers open and Sam snuggled in next to Charles. Molly walked in from the en suite she smiled at the sight that she saw. Charles held his arm open and molly climbed in next to him, and cuddled up close to him. Molly fell asleep almost straight away, but Charles lay awake for ages in the dark and silence of their room only being broke by little snuffles from Sam who had fallen asleep next to his dad. Charles was dreading tomorrow he didn't really want to go and leave is family again but he had a duty to fulfil. He just hoped that the next 6 weeks would fly by.

The following day was even harder. Sam became stroppy and clingy to his dad, but was calmed by his grandmother. After breakfast Charles went upstairs to check is kit bag one last time, molly followed him and sat on the bed next to where Charles was looking through his bag. She had tears in her eyes

"please be careful" she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks

"I will " he whispered back. He placed his head close to hers like he did in the hospital when molly first knew that he loved her.

They eventually went back down stairs and were greeted by Charles dad who took his bag off of him and headed out towards the car.

"all set son" he called over his shoulder

"yes dad I think so" he smiled and squeezed Molly's hand

Sam and molly climbed in to the back of Andrew's BMW, pam stayed at home to look after Sam as they all thought it would be to upsetting to be at the airfield

Time seamed to go fast and they were soon at Brize Norton and it was time to say goodbye.

"come back to me " molly said trying to hold back the tears reciting Charles words before she went home on R&R

"I will" Charles said as he kissed her.

Molly watched as Charles went through all the formalities of checking in and security checks, she watched him board the plane, she watched as the plane took of and became a distant dot in the sky before finally disappearing in the blue skies.


	4. Chapter 4 sorrow

The first few weeks of weeks of Charles tour went with out any problems, their mission was going well and they had managed to get some order in the camp. Charles and molly managed to talk to each other almost every other day. Molly was counting down the days till Charles would be coming home.

It was around a week before Charles was due home and molly was busy with some last minute wedding plans at home when there was a knock at the door. Molly could see through the window 2 men in military smarts. She walked slowly to the door dreading the news that they were bringing she knew from being in the army it must be serious otherwise they wouldn't be here. Molly could tell from the stripes on their uniforms that it was a major and a Sargent.

"Miss Dawes" the majors voice was stern but also soft at the same time

"y-y-e-e-s-s" molly answered to afraid of what they might say

"may we come in"

Molly opened the door wider and led the two men in to the kitchen and busied her self making a pot of tea, trying to avoid the subject. She turned round with the pot and placed it on the table and busied her self trying to find cups.

"Miss Dawes I am afraid I have some bad news about Captain Charles James..."

Molly felt weak and dropped the cups she had been carrying and grabbed at the table to support her as she felt her legs go weak and her hearing go fuzzy she had all sorts racing round her mind

" he was shot and wounded whilst helping in the refugee camp. He was treated and stabilised and transported to the MoD trauma centre at the Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Birmingham"

"miss Dawes ... miss Dawes are you okay" the sergeant had helped her sit down and handed her a glass of water she was in shock

"Do his parents know ? Is he okay?" molly shot out a million questions at once.

"they have been informed yes and I am afraid I don't know more than what I have told you. If you would like we can give you a lift to Birmingham" the major said softly

Molly nodded and smiled weakly and ran upstairs and started throwing clothes in to a bag not quite looking at what she was chucking in. Everything just became a blur including the journey to Birmingham.

Molly ran in to the hospital turning this way and that. It was like a maze inside or it seemed like it to molly everything seemed to look the same. After what seemed like ages molly eventually found her way.

She found the room Charles was in and looked through the little window. He was lay in the bed looking so small and the bed so large. Charles had all sorts tubes and wires coming out of him and he was still unconscious, it reminded molly of the first time she saw him in hospital after her first tour.

As she was looking in the window a doctor came out of the room.

"excuse me how is he" molly nodded towards Charles in the room

" I am afraid I can only talk it through with the family" the doctor seemed quite cold but perhaps that wasn't his fault .

"I am his fiancée, his parents are on their way"

"okay, well he lost a lot of blood and his wound seems to be on a graft that is less than 2 years old, looking at his notes he had a similar injuries 2 years ago, whilst serving in Afghanistan."

"can I see him" molly whispered

"well we had to put him in to a coma as his body started to go in to deep shock whilst in Africa." The doctor's voice was caring at this point

Molly walked in to the room which was deathly silent apart the soft beeps of the monitors attached to Charles and the low whoosh sound of the machine that was breathing for him. Molly sat in the chair that was next to the bed and the silence that followed was unbearable she didn't know what to say or do.

After what seemed like hours molly heard the door open and bang softly, she spun around and saw a young nurse walking in who smiled at her softly. She picked up the chat at the bottom of the bed and started to record Charles stats for the hour.

"when will he wake up" molly asked the nurse

"well it's a medical induced coma, which means..."

"I know what that means, I am a Medical Technician in the RAMC."

" the doctors are hoping it will be the next few days. Talk to him some people day that they can still hear us" the nurse smiled and left the room to see to her other patients.

Charles parents arrived that evening and the three of them sat and waited. Hours passed and pam and Andrew left to find a local hotel the did ask molly if she was coming but she refused to leave Charles side.

The doctors brought Charles out of the coma 3 days later. They explained that he may be groggy and disorientated to begin with but that should ware off.

"Charles..." molly whispered.

"wata" Charles voice was horse and scratchy.

Molly quickly poured a small amount of water in to a cup and gently lifted Charles head so he could sip it. And he drifted back of to sleep for several hours with molly on constant watch to make sure he was okay.

"what were you doing.. I thought you had been killed" molly said angrily, but her rage soon turned to sorrow and she couldn't help her self big fat tears rolled down her cheek.

"come hear" he said holding out his hand

Molly walked over and lay on the bed next to him, watching where she put her self so as not to hinder Charles recovery.

" I am fine well just a little sore," he said stroking molly's hair. "we were ambushed in the camp they were pointing guns at a group of children and I had to pull them out of the way and it was just as they discharged their weapons.

After a few days Charles was allowed to go home the new graft the doctors had put inn had held better than expected and didn't develop any complications unlike the previous time. It would be a slow recovery but molly was just happy that Charles was alive and back home with her.

 **thanks for sticking with the story. hope you like it please Read and review so I know what your enjoying Duckmadgirl x**


	5. Chapter 5 road to recovery

"DADDY!". Sam ran in to the living room where his dad was siting. He tried to dive on to his dad like he always did to have a bear hug but he was caught by molly.

"Sam you need to be careful Daddy is still hurt"

It had been several months since his accident and everything was healing nicely but molly didn't want to undo all the hard work that they had put in to make sure his wound was healing.

"molly I am fine" Charles said slightly annoyed. He was getting a bit sick of people trying to take care of him and not allowing him to do things. He lifted Sam up next to him. "hello scamp"

"daddy are you okay"

" I am now your hear" Charles smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

Molly left Sam and Charles Playing on the sofa and went to do some chores in the kitchen. They had been staying at Charles Parents house since he was discharged as it was closer to the city's hospital and help if they needed it

Molly walked back in to the front room half a hour later to find Charles asleep on the sofa and Sam drawing on his dads face with his felt pens.

"Sam! What are you doing" molly whispered loudly

"giving daddy his camouflage" Sam replied as if it was logic

Charles woke with a start

"what's going on" he yawned

Molly didn't say anything as she knew she would start laughing, she just handed him the small hand mirror that she had in her bag and tried to hide her laughter. Charles took the mirror and looked.

"Sam what have you done"

" you needed camouflage" Sam replied as if it was logical.

"well I suppose I had better go and wash this all off then,"

He stood and headed for the stairs. He filled the sink in the bathroom with hot water, which turned a ugly disgusting brown colour. Molly met him at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. She wiped at a smudge on his cheek and kissed it.

"I have confiscated Sam's Felt tips so at least he cant do any more damage."

"well that's good then. On the other hand at least it wasn't a comedy moustache and glasses"

"agreed but we should probably never buy him felts again just in case." Molly laughed

Just then the front door opened and Charles mum walked through carrying a bag with fish and chips that they had picked up after visiting Andrews mother who was in a residential home in the outskirts of town.

"hello you two. Everything alright?" Pam asked as she placed her bag in the kitchen

"oh fine apart from Sam thought it would be good to use his dad as a drawing pad" molly said getting the plates and cutlery out and spreading some bread and butter.

Pam chuckled sometimes her grandson made her laugh and remember the lighter side of life

The following morning Charles and molly were sat in the Royal Bath Hospital. They were waiting for Charles to have his test results back to see of he was fit enough to return to at least light duties and of the new graft was healing

"Charles James" a nurse called them through to the doctors consultation room

The doctor greeted them both and invited them to sit down.

"I have some good news Mr James. Your graft and external scar seem to be healing nicely and your blood tests show no abnormalities or signs of infection."

The doctor ran through some points to help his scar to continue to heal and hopefully disappear. Molly and Charles left the hospital glad that they wouldn't have to go back and they could erase the trauma of the last months behind them.

"happy," Charles turned to look at molly

"just glad you are okay and back to full health" she smiled at him

"we can get married now"

Molly looked at Charles she had forgotten all of their plans and put her hole life on hold just to make sure Charles had been oaky.

"ask me then" molly said slightly flurtaciouly

"will you marry me molly dawes"

"not the most romantic place for a proposal by the smoking shelter of the local hospital but I suppose so" molly said playing with Charles

They headed back to Charles parents house to tell them the good news. They of course were happy that their son was alright and overjoyed that he was finally going to marry the woman that had made him so happy over the past year.

 **just to let you know I made a mistake in the last chapter, Charles was in hospital for several weeks not a few days. please reiview and let me know what you think and I hope you have enjoyed this. Duckmadgirl x**


	6. Chapter 6 wedding bells

Molly Sat in front of the mirror in the country hotel that was the venue for their wedding it was several months later than planned and the sun was shinning. Her hair had been done up in a simple low bun with curls around her face and her make up was very natural with a slight glow.

Jade and Bella helped her in to her dress and sorted the train.

Then there was a knock at the door and her mum and nan walked in to the room.

"Molly ... look at you, you look stunning, doesn't she Belinda"

"yeah nan... you look lovely molls"

" 'ear mum where's dad" molly asked

"he's outside 'avin a fag. He should be up in a minuet"

Dave walked In to the hotel room and saw his Daughter and couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"molly you look amazing. I am so proud of you and what you have become" he embraced molly in a hug

"errr" molly said unsure of what her dad was doing. "thanks dad but do you think that you could put some aftershave on you honk like a club and not a nice one at that."

The Dawes family headed down to the cars to take them to the medieval chapel on the grounds of the hotel. They all arrived at the church and Belinda and nan went to sit down. Molly stood at the top of the isle with her farther and took a deep breath. At the top Charles was waiting for her in is military smarts.

The long walk up the isle to Mendelssohn's, bridal march seemed to take ages, in more ways than one. It had been a long road to Charles recovery.

Molly stood next to Charles. The ceremony was a blur of blessings prayers and the vows then the vicar declared them man and wife

After signing the register and all of the legal formalities molly and Charles were greeted by their family and friends and confetti rain. 2 section provided them with a guard of honour from 2 section.

Charles had organised the car back from the church . it was a vintage army land rover. Molly smiled when she saw it. Charles helped her up in to her seat and climbed in to the drivers seat.

"happy" Charles questioned smiling at her

"couldn't be happier" she smiled back leaning across to kiss him.

The Reception was amazing. It Started with the wedding breakfast. The meal was better than molly had ever tasted a starter of cheese and red onion tart, roast beef and Yorkshire pudding for main. And chocolate brownie with thick vanilla cream for dessert,

Moly had persuaded her dad not to go over the top with his speech. Thankfully he didn't. He just talked about how proud he was of her as not many girls on their estate amounted to much and molly had managed to rise above and get her self out and make her life better. That mad molly cry.

For the evening the tables had been moved to round the edge to allow for dancing and molly and Charles had their first dance. Molly didn't want the day to end it had been so magical. They danced all evening as there were more guests they also had a evening buffet that consisted of pulled beef or pork rolls and chips and a dessert of chocolate, lemon or caramel cheesecakes

By midnight most of the guests had left leaving only those staying in the hotel. Charles took molly's hand and lead her up the grand staircase to their suite. Charles undid the buttons on molly's dress. She walked over to the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Charles let her sleep she had most likely been up since dawn.

The following day molly awoke in the comfiest bed she had ever slept in. It was the morning after her wedding day. Charles was already up and sat at the table in their suite drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He looked up and saw molly sitting up in the bed.

"good morning Mrs James" he smiled.

"oh god don't call me that It makes me sound so old" molly smiled

Charles walked over to the bed and grabbed her ankles and gently puled them so she was flat on her back.

" what are you saying" Charles said tickling her

"okay I am sorry for insulting your family name" molly giggled as Charles pulled her closer which made her giggle even more

Charles and molly ley snuggled under the covers of the king size bed, their hands intertwined. They had ordered room service as they didn't want to leave the comfort of the room. They headed home later that afternoon back to their cottage that looked warm and inviting as they pulled up in front of it in the vintage land rover. Charles picked molly up and carried her through the door and kicked the door shut behind him. He was just glad to be home with molly as his wife.

 **thanks for reading sorry its a short one but it is a continuation of my last story "Christmas wishes" hope you have enjoyed it**

 **Duckmadgirl x**


End file.
